parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Random Characters Meet Blue's Clues/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Random Characters Meet Blue's Clues. *Dora: Hi!, I'm Dora!, Here are Boots, Benny, and Tico! *Boots and Benny: Hi! *Tico: Hola! *Oswald: Hello!, I'm Oswald!, These are Weenie and Henry! *Weenie: (Barks Hi!) *Henry: Hey, There! *Tyrone: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans! *Ming-Ming: And We're The Wonder Pets! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao!, I'm Kai-Lan! *Wubbzy: Wow, Wow!, Everybody!, My Name is Wubbzy! *SpongeBob: Hi!, We're The Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants! *Tommy: Hi!, We're The Characters from Rugrats! *Arthur: Hello!, We're The Characters from Arthur! *Alex Bratten: And Hi!, It's Me, Alex Bratten! *Boots: Today, We're Going to Meet Blue's Clues!, This Time, It's Us! *Benny: The Random Characters! *Pablo: We've Met Blue's Clues Throughout The Years! *Linny: You Wanna Know What Episode is It Called? *Kai-Lan: It's Called "Joe Gets a Clue"! *Wubbzy: Joe is So Excited to Play Blue's Clues for The First Time! *Patrick: Well, What are We Waiting For?, Let's Go! *(The Random Characters walk to the Blue's Clues house) *Chuckie: Wow!, We're Inside The World of Blue's Clues! *Kimi: Come On! *Joe: Steve? *Steve: Joe?, Joe? *Tommy: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi!, It's You, Random Characters!, Um..., I Can't Find My Brother Joe!, Blue Has Something to Give Him!, Have You Seen Joe? *D.W.: Yeah!, We've Seen Joe!, He Walked Us Pass By! *Steve: Really?, Um..., Which Way Did He Go? *Alex Bratten: That Way! *Steve: That Way!, Thanks! *(Door Opens) *Joe: Oh!, Hi, Random Characters! *Tico: Hola, Joe! *Joe: It's Me!, Joe!, You Remember Me? *Henry: Yeah! *Joe: Uh..., I Can't Find Steve!, Which Way Did He Go? *Tyrone: This Way! *Joe: That Way?, Oh!, Great!, Thanks!, Hey!, Will You Guys Help Me Find Steve? *Tuck: Sure!, We Can Help You Find Him! *Joe: You Will?, Great!, Steve!, Where are You? *Kai-Lan: Where Could He Be? *Joe: Steve! *(Joe runs inside) *Steve: I Still Can't Find Him!, Where is Joe? *Wubbzy: Right There!, Inside! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, He's in The House!, Now I'll Find Him! *(Steve runs inside, but Joe comes out) *Joe: Where is Steve, Random Characters? *Squidward: He's Inside! *Joe: Oh!, He's Inside?, But I Was Just Inside! *Steve: Hmm, Where Could He Be? *Joe: I Don't See Him! *Steve: Was That Joe? *Phil and Lil: Behind You! *(Steve and Joe look behind, but don't see each other, until...) *Steve and Joe: Hey! *Joe: Steve! *Steve: Joe!, (Laughs), I Was Looking for You! *Joe: I Was Looking for You, Too!, Thank You for Helping Us, Random Characters! *Steve: Yeah!, Thanks! *Susie: Oh!, You're Welcome, Steve and Joe! *Steve: It's A Good Thing We Found Him!, Because Blue Has Something She Wants to Give You!, Hold On!, Blue!, We Found Joe! *Blue: (Barks Joe!) *Joe: Hey, Blue!, So, You Really Have Something to Give Me? *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Joe: What is It That You Wanna Give Me? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Great Idea!, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Give to Joe!, I Love Blue's Clues! *Joe: Blue's Clues?, Oh!, Blue's Clues!, That's The Game You Were Telling Me About!, I've Always Wanted to Play! *Buster: That's Right! *Francine: Joe Has Never Played Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know, Random Characters?, You're All Really Good at Blue's Clues!, Could You Guys Help Me Teach Joe How to Play? *Alex Bratten: Sure, Steve! *Steve: Oh!, This is Gonna Be Great!, Joe!, You're Gonna Love This! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Joe: Yeah? *(Song Ends) *Steve: Oh, Yeah! *Dora: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues! *Joe: Blue's Clues! *Oswald: Pricicly! *Steve: So, This is The Part Where We Get Rid of The Pawprint! *Henry: On The Past, We've Bounced It Away, Wiped It Away, There Was A Squeachy... *Joe: Oh!, Have You Guys Ever Tried This? *(Joe snaps the pawprint off) *Uniqua: Wow!, You're Good, Joe! *Steve: Okay!, So, Random Characters!, Uh..., You Know What We Need to Play Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Ming-Ming: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook? *Steve: Yeah!, Come On! *Sidetable: Hi, Steve!, Hi, Random Characters! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Joe!, Joe!, Are You Playing Blue's Clues, Too? *Joe: Yep!, It's My First Time! *Sidetable: Well, Here's Your Notebook! *(Drawer Opens) *Steve: Ooh!, Thanks, Sidetable! *(Drawer Closes) *Joe: Woah!, Cool Notebook!, So, What Do We Do Next? *Steve: We'll Show You!, Will You Guys Help Me Explain How to Play Blue's Clues? *Wubbzy: Of Course! *Steve: Great!, Let's Do It! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Mr. Krabs: Pawprint! *Joe: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right! *Steve: And That's Our First... *Angelica: Clue! *Joe: A Clue? *Muffy: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It in Our... *Alex Bratten: Notebook! *Random Characters, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Joe: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook! *Joe: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Random Characters, Steve, and Blue: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Joe: That's The Third Clue! *Steve: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *Random Characters, Steve, Joe, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Joe: And Then What Do We Do? *Steve: (Singing) We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Random Characters and Blue: (Singing) Think... *Random Characters, Steve, Joe, and Blue: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Joe: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Random Characters, Steve, and Joe: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(The Random Characters and Steve get down, but Joe is still standing up) *Boots: Joe!, Get Down! *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Random Characters and Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(They realize Joe didn't pop up, so they pulled him up) *(Song Ends) *Steve: You Know, Random Characters?, I Can Tell We're Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Give to Joe!, You Will Help!, Right? *Benny and Tico: Yeah! *Joe: You Will?, Great!, So What Do We Do, Now? *Steve: Oh!, Now, We Start Looking for Those Clues! *Oswald: So, Joe!, Remember!, Keep Your Eye Out for A Blue Pawprint! *Joe: Oh!, A Blue Pawprint!, Right! *Steve: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Joe: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *(Song Stops) *Joe: Hey!, Look at That!, I Think I Found One!, Is That A Clue? *Tasha: No! *Steve: Nope!, No!, That's Not A Clue! *Joe: No?, But It's The Color Blue!, Um..., Why Isn't It A Clue? *Linny: It's Not A Pawprint! *Ming-Ming: It's A Block! *Steve: Yeah!, Exactly!, See, Joe?, A Clue is A Blue Pawprint! *Kai-Lan: That's Not A Pawprint!, That's A Block! *Joe: Oh!, A Blue Pawprint!, Right! *Steve: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Joe: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Joe: I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Wubbzy: (Gasps), Hey, Steve and Joe!, I See A Clue! *Joe: You See Blue? *SpongeBob: No!, A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, You Want Me to Tie My Shoe!, Right!, This Happens A Lot! *Tommy: No!, It's A Clue! *D.W.: Over There! *Joe: Oh!, It's A Pawprint and It's Blue!, So, That Means It's A Clue!, Right? *Steve: Yeah!, Now You're Gettin' It!, There's A Clue on This..., Paper! *Joe: So, Now What Do We Do? *Steve: Now We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Alex Bratten: Notebook! Category:Article stubs Category:Random Characters Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:Transcripts